Electric Genocide
by Dark kisshu
Summary: Crypton, the head of the Japanese military, has been hiding a secret for many years. Master has built new war machines- things called "Vocaloids" and "UTAUs". But when Crypton turns against Japan and lets these war machines loose, it turns into an all out war of Human vs. Vocaloid.


**Hello hello fellow fanfictioners! It is I, Mai Takahashi, with yet another- not so exciting- fanfiction!**

**I honestly don't know where the idea for this story started, and I definitely don't know how it's all going to play out. I'm kinda just gonna go with the flow and hope for the best on this one.**

**Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid or Utau or anything like that. I own a Gakupo nendroid and a few other things, but that's beside the point.**

**And before you say anything, yes, I know that not every Vocaloid and Utau was made by Crypton (and I know that Crypton isn't "Master"), but this is a fanfiction and it just makes it easier to write that way, ok? Don't judge me.**

**Just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**(Oh, this fanfic includes KaiMei and GakuLuka. Other ships may be introduced and I will make sure to tell you guys beforehand. If you don't like the ships, don't complain to me, just don't read the fanfic.  
WARNING- character death).**

* * *

The smell of pancakes wafted across the early morning December air; the sweet, savory scent dancing across the house calmly. The scent tickled noses, trailed around drool, and induced growling from the hungry monsters inside the Vocaloid's stomachs.

It was a normal winter morning, to say the least. The falling snow outside was a main enemy to the warmth of the household and stuck to the window, enticing the young Vocaloids to come and play.

Some may be wondering, what is a Vocaloid? Well, the answer is simple. These "Vocaloids" are more human than they seem, really. Some humans have even given them the name "Electric Humans". Although each were built by one man, Crypton, they have all the qualities of the humans on the outside world. They can feel (physically and emotionally), think, breath, eat, sleep, and do everything that an ordinary human can. They possess human physical features such as skin, blood, and internal organs. Their bones, however, are made of metal. The biggest thing to make them different- the thing that adds the "electric" to their name-, is the fact that they do not have a human heart or brain, but one that was made by their "Master". Although their brain and heart are man made, they still work in the same way as any other human's does. This is why these brilliant projects have acquired the name "Electric Human", and also why they are considered too special to be introduced to the outside world.

"Nee-san~" came the almost human like whine of a young blonde boy. His stomach growled but his eyes matched his twin sister's as they stared at the white blanket outside.

"Why can't we go play in the snow?"

"It's too cold," a brunette, Meiko, stated, sipping at her morning coffee.

The twins pouted in unison and clung to either side of the woman.

"That's not fair, Nee-san!" the girl twin, Rin, protested, her voice high and childish.

"The snow is just _waiting_ to be played in!" the boy twin, Len, chimed in, his voice a little less high yet still childish for his age.

"Listen to Mei-chan," a purple haired man said calmly, working delicately to flip the pancake he was making. He brushed his long hair away from his face and plopped his finished work on plate number ten and slid it down the counter to join the others.

The twins turned their attention towards the breakfast-making samurai an gave their best pouting face.

"But Gaku-Nii~"

The man, Gakupo, paid no mind to their childish whining and instead shooed them away from Meiko and to their spots on the breakfast table. He placed plates of finished pancaked in front of them and ordered them to eat first before going outside.

Wiping away the droll from their faces, the twins happily complied and dug into the meal, stuffing their faces with the sweet, sticky substance.

Gakupo wiped his hands on his pajama shirt an stalked back into the kitchen, sitting down on a stool next to Meiko while rubbing his head.

"I hate it when it's my cooking day," he sighed, taking the offered cup of coffee from his brunette friend. Meiko smiled halfheartedly and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Your pancakes are the best, though!"

The samurai gave a small huff and continued to sip at his coffee, flinching a bit when the sound of loud footsteps came running down the stairs.

In almost an instant, the blue haired man, Kaito, slid into the kitchen on socked feet, nearly slipping when he ran into the tiled kitchen. His hair was unbrushed and stuck to the side of his face where the drool from last night had crusted over. His clothes were disheveled, hanging loosely off of his some-what narrow shoulders.

"Gakupo's pancakes?!" the man questioned enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling much like a child on Christmas morning.

Gakupo chuckled at the frivolous expression of his friend and simply pointed to a blue plate on the counter.

Kaito didn't care to hesitate before he scooped a whole pancake into his mouth, his eyes gleaming with pure bliss at the taste.

"Don't choke," Meiko mocked, rolling her eyes as the blue haired man swallowed and grabbed for a second one.

Taking a large bite instead of eating it whole again,, Kaito smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't help it!" He swallowed and collected a breath before shoving the rest into his mouth. "Gakupo's pancakes are my favorite!"

"Ah, so that's what that smell was?" A pink haired woman stood in the doorway, smoothing her neatly kept hair.

The samurai's eyes lit up instantly and he stood with elegance, gliding over towards the woman.

"Good morning, princess," he cooed softly, holding his arms out towards her.

The woman, Luka, ignored him and made her way over to a plate of pancake.

"I told you not to call me that," she stated, grabbing a bottle of syrup.

Gakupo smiled kindly despite his failed attempt and wandered towards Luka once more.

"Then what shall I call you? Dearest? Sweetie? Sugar?" Gakupo twirled a strand of her long hair in between his fingers before kissing it softly. "Queen?"

"_Luka_," she hissed passed the pink dusting her cheeks, whipping around to face the man. "Call me by my first name and nothing more. We're _friends_, Gakupo, an nothing more."

She pushed past the samurai with a huff and paused in the doorway, muttering a quiet "thank you for the pancakes" before stalking back to her room.

The kitchen grew eerily quiet for a few long moments before Gakupo let his hands fall to his sides. Meiko watched with a frown as he stalked back to his stool and sat down, then rested his head on the kitchen counter.

The brunette sighed sympathetically and placed a hand on the samurai's shoulder.

"She's just in a crummy mood," she reassured.

Gakupo let his lips twitch into a small smile but said nothing.

There was another long moment of tensed silence and Gakupo exhaled deeply, his eyes closed and his soul pained.

"Do you think she'll ever take my feelings seriously?" he choked, opening his eyes just enough to glace at his friend.

Meiko frowned and rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back.

"Maybe one day, sweetie."

"It _hurts, _Mei-chan. I want her to know how much I love her…"

"I'm sure she knows," the woman sighed. "But maybe she's just embarrassed about it. I think she like you but doesn't want to admit it. I don't think she knows how to deal with it."

Gakupo made a 'tch' noise and turned his head to face Meiko, his cheek pressing on the cold marble of the counter.

"I just want to be happy with her, Mei-chan. I would treat her so well. She'd be my princess- _no_, my _goddess. _I would do everything she asked and I would never _ever_ dream of hurting her." Gakupo sighed and shook his head as best he could. "I watch you and that ice cream loving idiot-" he pointed behind himself at the blue haired man who was attempting to stuff two pancakes in his mouth, "-and I just get so _envious_. You two are so happy together!"

Meiko smiled sadly and gave Gakupo's shoulder another pat.

"It just takes time. Okay, sure, you've been waiting for like three years now, but that's beside the point." Gakupo raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored it and gave her friend a thumbs up and a reassuring grin to let him know that everything was going to be alright. "Point is, is that things are going to work out sooner or later, I'm sure of it."

Gakupo frowned and pushed his face off of the counter dejectedly.

"You really think so?"

Meiko gave a pat to both of the man's cheeks and squished them until he made a fishy-face.

"I know so."

-/-

It was early afternoon when the Vocaloids and Utaus all received a call-in from Master. They were currently waiting patiently (freezing their butts off in the cold weather) for Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka to finish a headcount to make sure that everyone was there and ready to leave to Master's Lab.

"All Vocaloids on the right wing are present," Kaito stated, adjusting his scarf.

Meiko nodded and finished her count. "Everyone in the middle is also here."

"Left wing is accounted for," Luka said.

Gakupo finished counting and gave a proud smile. "All Utaus are present as well. Looks like everyone is here and ready to go."

The samurai cleared his throat and held the megaphone he was holding (a prop from his "Love is War" video) up so he could speak.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat again to catch everyone's attention.

When the crowd quieted down and all of the hushings stopped he spoke again.

"Everyone is here and ready to go. I'm glad to see that you all seem to be in your selected uniform. This is a visit to Master, and anyone who is not dressed in their uniform attire will be in big trouble when we get back."

"But it's freezing!" A voice called from somewhere in the right wing.

The samurai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he kept a calm face. Really though, couldn't they ever get through a headcount without someone complaining?

"I understand that," Gakupo sighed. "Bring a jacket and take it off once we arrive at Master's Lab."

"That's not fair!" another voice called.

"Yeah! Some of our uniforms aren't warm like yours or Kaito's!"

"We should be allowed to dress warmly!"

"Does Master even _care_ if we come under dressed?!"

"You're just making up stupid rules!"

And uproar of chants and complaints soon erupted and Gakupo sighed and shook his head. He handed the megaphone to Luka and she cleared her throat.

The three adult Vocaloids covered their ears and turned away.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP," _the pink haired woman yelled loud enough to send the birds in the nearby trees fleeing.

It grew deathly quiet and some Vocaloids rubbed their ears in contempt of the loud noise.

Luka grinned proudly and leaned on one hip.

"I know that most of you are cold and whiny, but complaining about it is just keeping us in this weather even longer! So everyone needs to _shut up_ and follow your group leaders so we can get back to the warmth of our home as soon as possible, got it?"

A few dejected mutters escaped the crowd while they turned and began walking, following their group leaders as instructed.

Meiko huffed over her chattering teeth and hopped off the stage they had been standing on.

"Do they not realize that I'm probably the coldest one in this entire friken group?"

Kaito laughed sympathetically and wrapped the end of his scarf around her neck. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead and smiled.

"There, I hope it helps."

Meiko smiled back and held his hand.

"It helps a little bit."

Gakupo watched the two lovers dejectedly and noticed that Luka was trying to hide a few shivers of her own.

The samurai took off his jacket with a sigh and hung it on her shoulders, trudging next to her in the snow.

"You look cold," he stated.

Luka threw a somewhat-glare towards him but didn't refuse the jacket.

"I _am_ cold." Her teeth chattered.

Gakupo shoved his hands into his pockets and looked forward.

"Well, I hope it helps then."

Luka nodded and slipped the jacket on, her cheeks a small shade of pink. Although if she was blushing or just cold, Gakupo couldn't tell. He shrugged it off an blew a few strands of hair from his face.

"Y'know, if you're still cold when we get back to the house, we can always cuddle."

Luka rolled her eyes and huffed. "And here I thought you'd stop being a flirt for the day."

The samurai frowned and looked down at the snow. He wasn't _trying_ to be flirtatious. Gakupo could only hope that he hadn't made the girl uncomfortable.

"Sorry Luka."

Luka mentally froze and she stared up at the man in confused shock. _What_ had he just called her?

"You called me… Luka…" she whispered airily, almost wondering what had come over the man. Was he sick? Did he have a fever?

Gakupo turned to her dejectedly, eyebrows scrunched and eyes narrow.

"That's what you said to call you, isn't it?"

Luka hesitated before she nodded and turned back to the path ahead of her, replaying the foreign sound in her head. She barely noticed the empty feeling in her chest, but knew for s fact that it hadn't been there before.

And now that she thought about it, maybe she didn't like being called that by Gakupo after all…

-/-

A man with dark brown hair stood in the middle of a larger stage, his eyes gliding over the vast sea of people below him. He smiled to himself. It was impressive, really, to look at all of the differences and uniqueness of each Vocaloid and Utau. He had made them, after all, so of course he was proud. He was basically just like their father.

Master cleared his throat into the microphone before him, straightening his tie as he watched the crowd below shush each other and turn their curious eyes towards him.

Master smiled and stretched his arms.

"Good morning, children! I apologize for calling you in so early and on such short notice…"

A collection of cheers and praises were thrown the man's way and he smiled in return, holding up a wealthily ringed hand in the air to silence them once more.

Once the crowd fell silent he began again.

"Now, I have called you all here to discuss a very..._important_ matter." He paused to make sure he still had everyone's attention. Then he tugged on his tie again and continued.

"A virus has made its way past the system and has settled inside of you all. To put it very bluntly…well…you're all infected."

This was enough to set the crowd off again in a flurry of panicked screams.

"We have a _virus_?"

"What if we get shut down?"

"I don't want to die!"

"How could this have happened?!"

"I'm too pretty to have a virus!"

The powerful man cleared his throat into the microphone loudly, drifting an authoritative glare over the crowd again.

Everyone fell silent instantly.

Master nodded sternly and continued.

"Please remain calm, children. It will all be okay. I have already traced the source and have begun working on deleting it. However, because the virus has infected all of you at one time, I will not be able to terminate it and treat you individually." The man took note of the now scared and gloomy expressions on his children's faces, but smiled reassuringly nonetheless.

"Have faith in me, children. I will not let this go untreated!" He let out a calm sigh and let his eyes soften. "I want you to all go home and hook up to your chargers for the rest of the day. I apologize if you had plans, but this is for your health. Make sure to stay hooked up for the rest of the day and you'll be good to go by tomorrow."

The Vocaloids and Utaus cheered and clapped loudly, flooding the man with praise. Master flashed a white grin and settled them down with a few waves of his hand.

Once they all had been settled down, Master straightened and licked his lips before speaking.

"Now, I want you to all go home immediately and charge until eleven AM tomorrow, got it? Then come back here at three PM for a checkup." The man paused and quickly added as a side note, "Oh, and be careful out there. It's freezing cold."

Master walked off the stage with grace, a frenzy of clapping and cheering following him until he entered one of the electrical rooms behind stage and shut the door.

Then he sighed and loosened his tie, running a hand through his neatly kept hair. Another man turned in his chair to send him a stern disapproving look.

Crypton paid no mind to it and stood behind him, staring at the monitor screen of the man's computer.

"How's it coming, Command Sergeant Major? Everything ready to be sent?"

The high ranking sergeant sighed but turned to his computer anyways.

"Yes sir. Everything is ready to go."

"Perfect!" Crypton grinned proudly. "I knew I could count on you." He gave the sergeant a quick pat on the shoulder before making his way to a different computer.

Crypton sat and began to work on new model designs and appends, typing away at his keyboard. He stopped when he realized that the sergeant was staring holes into his back.

"Something on your mind, CSM?" he questioned, turning around to face him.

The man was startled at first but regained a stern façade quickly. He shifted his eyes away from his superior and played with his fingers.

"It's nothing, sir," he stated halfheartedly. An obvious lie.

Crypton's eyes narrowed at the sergeant. If there was one thing he disliked most, it was being lied to.

"What is it, really?" he pushed for the answer.

The sergeant looked uncomfortable now, almost as if he wanted to rush out of the room to avoid the man in front of him. He _did_ want to run out of the room, in all actuality, but he knew better.

So the sergeant took in a shaky breath and continued to fumble with his fingers.

"It's just that… well…" The man sighed and looked at Crypton with broken, scared eyes. He was confused. "Don't you feel bad about this at all? I mean, I know that you want to take over Japan but… these Vocaloids and Utaus… they're your _children_. Don't you feel at least a little bit guilty about, y'know, _infecting _them?"

Crypton stared at the man in front of him blankly.

"Why would I feel guilty? My children will provide amazing help for me in my plan. I couldn't do it without them."

"I understand that sir, but you're missing my point." The sergeant wiped his face with his hand and avoided eye contact at all costs. "My point is, is that do you really believe that _genocide_ is the best way to take over Japan?"

"Not everyone will be killed," Master countered quickly. "I will have to replace wounded and killed soldiers."

"And the soldiers that refuse to go against their own country? What of them?"

"They'll be killed, of course. I can't have any traitors."

"And you still don't feel any kind of remorse for doing this to your children? I mean, I know they've never been able to witness the outside world before, but I don't think this is the best way for them to experience a new world! You're turning them into incoherent monsters!"

Crypton scowled bitterly and leaned in closely to the man questioning his authority. He intertwined his fingers and brought them to his pursed lips, shedding and somewhat angry grin.

"Listen, sergeant," he growled out, his voice rough and intimidating. "My goal is to wipe out Japan and take complete control. No one is going to change my mind and _no one _is going to stop me." he turned his back on the sergeant and tapped away at her computer again, a bit louder than before.

He stole a glance at the nervous man in the reflection of his monitor and narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you get back to work, CSM. The children will be hooking up to their chargers soon, and I need to have complete control over them."

The sergeant hesitated before nodding and turning back to his monitor. He muttered a silent "yes sir" under his breath before continuing with the virus that Crypton had forced him to make, telling himself that he wasn't a bad person, it was all for the best, and that there was a bright side to all of this that he just wasn't catching yet.

But somehow, he still couldn't shake off the sinking feeling in his chest.

-/-

The Vocaloids swarmed into the house like roaches, splitting into different groups as they made their way to their rooms.

The four main adult Vocaloids stayed in the back, making sure that everyone got inside safely. Once they were sure that the younger Vocaloids were doing as told and hooking up to their chargers, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Both Meiko and Kaito's rooms were on the right wing of the house while Gakupo and Luka's were on the left.

The samurai and the woman both trudged up the stairs awkwardly, both refusing to say anything. They paused once they reached the top to say goodbye to each other.

Luka turned to Gakupo with a light flush on her cheeks. She scratched at her cheek and stuttered a few times before finally speaking.

"Um…thanks for the jacket. It, um, it helped… a lot..." She clutched the edges and repositioned it so that it wasn't falling off her shoulders. The jacket was way too big for her, but it was warm as heck.

"I'm gonna keep it until tomorrow. It's cold in my room…"

Gakupo nodded and slid his eyes to the side. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel the awkwardness seeping from the two of them.

He felt uncomfortable.

Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Right, well, see you-"

"Gakupo," Luka cut in sharply, her voice quick and timid.

The samurai caught the distress in her voice and let his hand fall back to his side. He blinked at her curiously.

The pink haired woman hugged her arms and looked down at the floor, trying to hide the red in her face. she hadn't meant to sound so distressed.

"Um, sorry, I just…" She stole a quick glance at him before looking at the floor again. "I mean… are you scared at all? I mean, Master said that he can fix us, a-and I trust him and all but there are _a lot_ of us to fix in such a short-"

"Hey," Gakupo cut Luka's nervous ramble off and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with side, scared eyes, blinking back a few tears that she hadn't meant to let slide.

He smiled warmly and removed his hand once she had calmed a bit, her tears and eyes no longer frantic.

"It's gonna be okay," he reassured softly. "Are you afraid because of the last Vocaloid that got a virus?"

Luka looked down again and nodded timorously. The images of when Galaco had contracted a virus were swarming her mind with fear. She remembered watching as Galaco became worse day by day, suffering as Master tried desperately to fix her. Although he treated her every day and tried his best to delete the virus as quickly as possible, it had no effect and Galaco's mind was soon corrupted. Her eyes had shone a bright electric blue while numbers and static raced in them frantically. Her voice, once a lovely sound, had been polluted into cracks and screeches that could be heard throughout most of the household.

And in a desperate and final chance to end the young teens suffering, Master had been forced to shut her down completely.

It was the worst virus anyone had ever witnessed.

Luka shook at the thought and Gakupo hugged her sympathetically. He was afraid of the virus that ran through their blood as well. Who wouldn't be? What if Master couldn't fix them all in time? What if they ended up suffering like Galaco had; strapped to and screaming on a cold metal table in Master's lab?

The samurai shook the thought away and sighed, rubbing Luka's back soothingly. He stopped when she finally pulled away and fixed her jacket again.

"Sorry, I should get going," she stated, a bit flustered.

Gakupo nodded and turned to leave, but was pulled back when Luka grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him closer so that she could crash their lips together.

Gakupo took in a sharp breath and his mind reeled. His eyes were wide as the woman pulled away, her cheeks now an obvious shade of red.

She stared back at him with equally wide eyes, shocked by her own actions.

"That was… that was just in case." Luka paused and nodded, almost as if she was confirming it with herself. She tugged on the jacket again. "Yeah, just in case."

Gakupo watched her awkwardly fast-walk away and brought his fingers to his lips. Had that really just happened? He wasn't dreaming?

The samurai felt his face heat up and ducked his head sheepishly, rushing to his room.

He slammed his door and paused, letting out a deep sigh. Then, he collected his phone from his pocket, a childish grin stretched across his face.

He couldn't wait to call Meiko and tell her the good news.

* * *

**Ok so first chapter done. Hurray!**

**I want to warn you all that I'm a pretty slow updater because of school and other stories and what not, but I do update in the end! Don't worry!**

**The next chapter will have OC's introduced, so I hope you all don't mind.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Mai Takahashi**


End file.
